


The Way You Kiss Me

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, Kissing, i can't with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Can you recognise someone just by the way they kiss you? Adrien finds it's entirely possible.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 34
Kudos: 443





	The Way You Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I don't think it's possible for me to count all the kisses I've written between these two. And yet, even when I'm not writing using kissing prompts, I'm still writing about kisses. I think I'm addicted. Anyway, have another one (more like ten or a hundred).

Adrien felt like he was walking on air. He was locked inside his own bubble of happiness and the outside world felt kind of muted. He tried to hide it since he couldn’t really explain why he was so happy, but it was impossible to resist retreating into his own thoughts and memories like all the time. And the thing was, he didn’t want to hide it. He wanted to shout it to the world. Because she’d kissed him! Ladybug had kissed him! It was something he shouldn’t have to keep a secret, it was something to be shared. But since this wasn’t an option, he preferred letting the world pass him by as he smothered himself with memories, little snippets from the night before. Who was he kidding? It was not little snippets at all, it was all like a movie that kept playing again and again in his mind. 

From the first moment her lips touched his, the feeling as soft and light as a feather. But it had been enough to make his heart race. He thought he’d died and gone to heaven. It was so much and yet, his heart also felt heavy with longing. Wanting more. And just when he thought that it was too much, that aching need for her, she came back for more. It was all so crystal clear in his mind. The way her lips felt against his. The way she sighed, a sigh that felt like a surrender, like she was finally giving in to her desire to kiss him. And then she didn’t hold back. But so did he. 

At first, he’d been paralysed, by shock, by the suddenness of it all. Then there was the fact that he was too afraid to believe it was real.

But when he felt that sigh, it rejuvenated him. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her close, just in time to feel her tense body relax into him. Because that kiss was many things. It was unexpected, yes, but there was no denying that it felt right. She must have felt it too. 

Then the shyness dissipated and their hunger for each other took over. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her lips pressed against his in urgent need. He didn’t hesitate. He went all in. He deepened the kiss and had to stifle a moan at the way she tasted and the way she felt and how dizzy he felt with want. Because the kisses didn’t sate the need inside of him, not at all. They were addictive, always making him come back for more. Even when they ran out of breath, they paused only for a few seconds, eyes clouded with desire staring into each other. Before they dove in again. They kissed for what felt like hours, neither of them wanting to let the other one go. It was as if once they’d started, they couldn’t bring themselves to stop and break the magic. They’d talked a bit too. About holding back and it becoming impossible to keep up, for her. About how it would be okay, they’d make it work somehow. But they’d mainly kissed. There’d be more time for talking later, once they got enough of each other. (Although he couldn’t really imagine that happening.)

He smiled to himself, coming back into the here and now. Of course they’d eventually separated, at a stupidly late hour that left him little time to sleep as it was, but he was also on such a high, that he simply couldn’t fall asleep even if he wanted to. 

So he should have been barely functioning in the morning, but he found that the happiness he felt compensated for how tired he was. The expectation to see her again, kiss her again, be with her again in that way. It was enough to give him energy, to make him press ahead. 

And the day was halfway over anyway. But instead of going home and tackling his homework, he felt like clearing his head outside. He expected the sun and fresh air would be better for him than trying to make sense of textbooks in his addled state. 

He went to the park and the first thing he noticed was Marinette sitting on a bench, all alone. She wasn’t doing anything, as far as he could see, she was just looking into the distance, a small smile playing on her lips. He vaguely remembered a rather distracted look on her face throughout the day but he'd been too busy with his own thoughts and feelings to pay much attention. Now he felt that invisible pull he felt whenever he was close to her. He didn’t try to explain it, it was just there, an unknown force that wanted him to get closer. He’d always felt it to one degree or another, but this time it was exceptionally strong. Maybe it was seeing her look almost as lovesick and happy as he was? Maybe it was the need to be with someone who could understand how he felt, even if he couldn’t explain the source for it. 

Whatever it was, he found he was walking towards her. But instead of coming upfront and announcing his presence, the way he should have, he decided to surprise her. To make a joke of it. It was indicative of his clouded judgement at the time that he thought it was a good idea. After all, he had a terrible track record with her and jokes. But he did it anyway.

He walked behind her silently, pausing just behind her back. He leaned in, bringing his head closer to hers and then quickly slid his hands over her eyes. She stiffened at first but then he said right into her ear, “Guess who?” and he felt the tension leave her. 

But he was in no way prepared for what followed. Because the name that came out of her mouth with a sigh of happiness wasn’t Adrien, like he’d expected. It was Chat. He panicked, trying to think of a way to salvage this. How could he get out of that situation without looking suspicious? He was just standing there, his head right next to her, not daring to move. When she turned around so quickly he didn’t see it happen, her eyes closed and her mouth smiling. And she kissed him!

He tried to pull back, he could swear. But there was something about the touch of her lips that made him feel weak in the knees. It was that unseen, inexplicable force, but ten, no, a hundred times stronger. It kept him rooted to the spot. And then his eyes closed and he kissed her back. It was the way she tasted and the way she felt and the way his heart sang at the touch. It all told him what he needed to know. He was kissing Ladybug. Somewhere, at the back of his mind, where he could actually think while kissing her, he realised she’d looked happy and in love because of him! That she’d thought it was Chat coming to her and had reacted instinctively. How she could explain why she’d kissed him without giving herself away, he didn’t know and didn’t care. It was already too late. He knew. 

He felt her fingers seek his hair again and smiled against her lips. She was in for quite a surprise, he realised. He felt it click seconds later when she froze, but pulled back just a little, her eyes still closed. Because her fingers were tangled in his hair, but found no cat ears on top of his head. 

“Chat. You’re Chat. But also.. Not,” she whispered, confused. 

He chuckled.

“Not right now, no,” he said. Her hands moved to cup his face, her fingers tracing a mask that wasn’t there. 

“Oh God,” she breathed. "Your hands... No gloves. I was so stupid!"

“Shh. It’s okay, m’lady,” he said, his arms around her to hold her steady. 

“I thought I’d surprise you, but it seems it was me who got a surprise,” he added, laughing softly. Her eyes finally opened, brilliant blue and shining with love. Her breath hitched just a little when she saw it was him. 

“You didn’t expect to get away without explanation for that kiss, right?” he teased her. 

A light blush covered her cheeks and it was her turn to give a startled laugh. 

“I knew it was you. The voice and your mere presence. I was sure. And then, when I kissed you, there was no doubt. It couldn’t have been anyone else,” she said, her voice full of wonder.

“I know what you mean. I was surprised too but then I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was you,” he said, taking in the familiar features. He’d been so blind. Of course he’d feel drawn towards her, she was his lady, the one who held his heart even if he didn’t know it. 

“This is certainly not the way I expected us to reveal ourselves,” she said, smiling. “But… I couldn’t help myself. I  _ needed _ to kiss you. And just decided, to hell with it,” she added sheepishly.

“I can’t think of a better way,” he said, leaning in for another kiss. She kissed him back without hesitation. 

When he pulled back, he felt he was grinning. And the look she gave him told him he was right. “You look awfully proud of yourself right now,” she said, trying to be serious and failing. 

‘Who, me? It can’t be. Just because I’m holding the girl of my dreams in my arms? You’re imagining things,” he said in mock surprise.

She laughed and buried her face against his shoulder.

“I’ll have to get used to that, right? To you looking all smug,” she mumbled. 

“How about just happy?” he corrected her goodheartedly while lifting her chin so she would look at him again. “And you’d look just as happy?”

She smiled then, a radiant, happy smile. 

“This doesn’t sound half bad,” she admitted and he felt his heart overflowing with love. It wasn’t bad at all, he thought, as he kissed her again. 


End file.
